


J is for Jacket

by IvyNyx



Series: Descendants A-Z [10]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos play in the rain, which leads to playing in the bedroom. Bit of plot, bit of porn, everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Jacket

“Wanna go play in the rain?” Jay asked suddenly.

Carlos looked up at his best friend who was sitting in the window, he had his knees drawn up with his arms thrown over them.

“Why, not it's only three hours past curfew” Carlos laughed and stood up. He grabbed the first thing he saw that resembled a shirt and pulled it on. He grinned when he saw it was one of Jay's jackets, he enjoyed stealing the bigger boys clothes. Jay quickly uncurled and followed the pale boy out the door, he didn't say a word about Carlos taking his jacket. He liked seeing the slim boy in his clothes. They easily avoided the guards before reaching the doors and slipping out.

 

Outside the rain was coming down in sheets. Jay stepped out into it with a grin. Carlos quickly joined him as they walked towards the side of the school. There was a large field with a few gardens and trees, the perfect place to hang out in the rain. Both were soaked by the time they reached the gardens. Carlos bumped Jay with his shoulder, laughing when he stumbled in the mud. Jay tackled him, which lead to them wrestling in the mud. Finally Jay moved off the other boy, they were suppose to be just friends, but lately Jay wanted more. A soaking wet Carlos, in his jacket, was not helping his mind or his body any.

 

Carlos let out a whine when Jay stopped wrestling with him, the soft noise lost to the thunder over head. He stood up to watch the rain splash into the puddles, wondering how long Jay wanted to stay out. He unzipped the jacket he wore, he thought the rain would make it colder but it was still hot outside. He tossed it on the table, before leaning over the mud patch him and Jay had made while wrestling he started drawing in the mud, ignoring the feeling of Jay staring at his naked back.

 

Jay watched Carlos get rid of the Jacket he'd worn outside, that was a surprise, the pale boy was always cold. Carlos leaned over a patch of mud, Jay watched water droplets roll from his hair down his back before disappearing into the waistband of his pajamas. He thought about what would happen if he let his fingers trace the same path, then decided he was willing to risk it. The pale boy looked too sexy standing soaking wet in the moonlight.

 

Carlos jumped slightly when he felt Jay run his finger along his back. He moved his head ready to wipe away his childish sketch when he realized Jay was still too far back to see it.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked, glad his voice didn't shake.

“Probably getting myself in trouble” Jay said letting his hand slide down to grab Carlos's ass.

Carlos felt his heart skip a beat, Jay had taken a risk, now it was his turn.

“Look” he said pointing at his drawing. Jay let his head rest on the pale boys shoulder to see better. In the mud Carlos had drawn a heart, one side had a C the other a J.

 

“Seriously?” Jay asked.

“Yeah, someplace between your bad jokes and endless flirting I ended up with a crush.”

“Glad I'm not alone” Jay said wondering what would come next, he didn't expect Carlos to shove him back on the ground and kiss him.

 

“Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?” Jay asked when they finally broke apart, both breathless.

“Well for starters I had no idea you liked guys.” Carlos told him

“I don't, I like _you”_ Jay told him.

“Still didn't know that either.” Carlos smirked.

“Well now you do, whatcha gonna do about it?” Jay said, he figured Carlos would kiss him again, instead the slim boy leaned down and whispered into his ear, every word went directly to his crotch.

“Now, we go back to the dorm and I fuck you until you can't walk straight.” Carlos purred. He wasn't sure where the sudden confidence had come from, but he just _knew_ that was the right thing to say.

 

Jay pulled him into another kiss, but Carlos slipped away. He grabbed the jacket off the table and ran back into the building, carefully avoiding the guards. Jay was right behind him every step of the way. Jay closed the door behind him, Carlos tossed the jacket on the hook near the door to dry. Jay yanked off his wet shirt while Carlos got rid of his pants without a second thought. Jay quickly joined him in his boxers before the smaller boy was pressed against him.

 

Carlos didn't waste anytime pushing Jay backwards towards his bed, with a hard shove Jay fell back on the bed. He started to protest when Carlos climbed on top of him and silenced him with a kiss. Jay dug his nails into Carlos's back smirking into the kiss when the other boy moaned. Carlos pressed his hips forward glad to feel just how much he was effecting Jay.

“Quit teasing” Jay murmured.

“If you insist” Carlos said an evil glint in his eyes. He sat back, letting his hand trail down Jay's stomach before slipping into his boxers to grasp his cock.

“Oh fuck” He groaned at the new sensation.

“We'll get to that, I promise” Carlos said, his eyes even darker than usual with lust. He leaned down to mouth at Jay's neck loving the noises Jay was making.

 

Carlos suddenly removed his hand making Jay whine, he slid off the older boy before pulling off both their boxers. “Scoot back on the bed”.

Jay hurried to comply, usually he hated being submissive in anything, but something about Carlos taking the lead was fueling the fire in his groin.

“So who gets to be on top?” Carlos asked kneeling on the bed.

Jay raised one eyebrow at the pale boy, “I seem to remember an offer to be fucked until I couldn't walk straight”.

Carlos swallowed, “I didn't think you'd actually want me to”.

Jay laughed at pointed to his dick, “do you need any more proof that I want you to?”

 

Carlos moved forward to kiss the thief again, letting his hand trail over his cock before fondling his balls and moving even farther down to his anus. He traced around the pucker a few times, “got any lube?” he asked.

“Do, don't want it.”

Carlos felt his eyebrows creep up before a wicked grin crossed his features. Jay swallowed, Carlos looked positively feral.

 

Carlos let his finger sink into the ring of muscle, Jay tensed for a second before pushing back. He wanted more, Carlos obliged him, quickly adding a second digit. Jay gasped at the intrusion, before moaning. He wasn't sure what Carlos was doing with his tongue on his neck, but it felt sinfully good. After a few minutes Carlos let another finger slide in gently stretching Jay, he gave his wrist a twist trying to find that one spot. A long low moan told him he'd found it. With a devious smirk he moved away from Jay's mouth and neck to kiss down his chest and stomach. He licked the dripping head of the others cock. Before taking the head into his mouth.

 

Jay saw stars, he had never thought another person could make him feel that good. He felt his cock hit the back of Carlos's throat and moaned. His hand absently tangled in the black and white curls, it took more willpower than he wanted to think about just hold on and not force his cock deeper into the other boys throat. Carlos was still pressing rhythmically against his prostate while bobbing his head on his cock.

 

“I'm gonna cum” Jay gasped out, Carlos let the dick fall from his lips. He looked up at Jay through his lashes, “so cum, I can handle it” he said, his breath making jay's cock twitch. A split second later he swallowed the entire length of Jay's cock and resumed his bobbing motion. Jay let his hand trail from Carlos's hair to his shoulder, he knew he could hold there without choking him. Carlos moaned as Jay's nails dug into the tender flesh near his neck. That was too much for Jay, he came with a strangled yelp. Carlos swallowed every drop, he pulled his fingers out of Jay before moving up to kiss the other boy.

 

Jay didn't think he had anything left to give, but at the taste of himself on Carlos's tongue his cock gave a small twitch. Carlos shifted to settle between Jay's legs, he nudged the tanned boys legs up and smiled when Jay hooked his ankles behind Carlos's back, drawing him closer. Carlos lined his cock up to Jay's ass and pressed forward. Jay gasped and bit his lip, that hurt more than he was expecting, when a whine escaped him Carlos paused.

“Want me stop or get some lube” Carlos asked at the look of pain.

“No, just keep going slow. I kinda like the pain” Jay admitted with a blush.

Carlos chuckled, “Sure _now_ you blush” he resumed pushing forward, determined to fully sheathe his cock in Jay. A moment later he bottomed out. Jay must be enjoying himself since he cock was half hard again.

 

Carlos paused to let Jay adjust. Jay shifted his hips and whined, “would you fucking move!”. Carlos laughed and pulled back before pushing in at the same agonizingly slow pace. “I am so not letting you top again if you do fucking move it.”

Carlos took the hint and let his hips snap back and forth, moans falling from his lips. Jay wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked it in time with Carlos's thrusts. After a few minutes Carlos had a wicked idea. He leaned forward and kissed down Jay's chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around his nipples before heading farther south. Jay paused his movements on his dick when Carlos's tongue slid over his abs. Carlos shifted his hips slightly, he could still thrust at this angle, just a few more inches and he'd have it. Jay watched in fascination as Carlos let his tongue sweep over Jay's cock.

“Fuck! How the fuck?” Jay groaned out as Carlos sucked on the head, letting his hips move in shallow thrusts.

 

“Really flexible, it has it's benefits” Carlos told him before he let his tongue wrap back around Jay's cock. Jay couldn't believe the sight in front of him, he could feel another orgasm coming and based on the way Carlos's had lost his even rhythm for a harder and jerky pace the other boy was close too. Jay let his finger trail back to the same spot on Carlos's neck he'd dug his nails into earlier, this time he just pushed on the crescent shaped marks. Carlos moaned and let his teeth lightly scrap jay's cock before humming against the head. Jay felt the orgasm rip through him, he didn't even have a chance to say anything before he was spilling his seed into the warm mouth. Carlos greedily swallowed every drop before straightening up and pounding into jay haphazardly, a moment later he came while moaning jay's name.

 

He pulled out and laid next to the other boy with a grin, “We should play in the rain more often”.

“You should steal my clothes more often” Jay smiled at him.

“That's what started this?” Carlos said surprise in his voice.

“Mhmm, I like seeing you in my clothes, course it's kinda fun seeing you in no clothes too.” jay said sleepily.

“I'll see what I can do” Carlos said before kissing Jay goodnight.

 

The next morning Carlos woke up first and took a shower, he pulled on jeans and an undershirt before grabbing Jay's tourney jacket. He pulled it on and left it open, he grabbed his bag and went to breakfast to wait for Jay to join the land of the living.

Evie came down first and sat with him, “Does Jay know you have his jacket?” she asked.

“Nope, but were sort of dating, or something now so it'll be fine” Carlos said while Evie let out a shriek.

“Oh damn, you're loud in the morning” Mal whined sitting next to her friend, looking at Carlos she smiled, “and you're dead when Jay gets up”

“They're fucking now, so he'd probably not.” Evie said

Carlos coughed on his juice, “I didn't say anything about fucking, I said dating or something.”

“Mhmm and or something is fucking.” Evie said as if it was obvious.

Carlos ignored her and kept eating. Ten minutes later Jay came in and grabbed a tray of food before joining his friends. Mal watched waiting for the explosion, there was no way Jay would be okay with Carlos having his Letterman.

 

“You look fucking adorable in my jacket”

“Thanks, I see I failed to hold up my threat” Carlos grinned. Jay blushed and ignored Evie who asked what the threat was. Jay wrapped his arm around Carlos making Mal gasp, she didn't believe they were actually together.

“Wait, you Mr. Flirt with everyone is dating _Carlos_?”

“Oh sure you date a fucking prince, but me dating my best friend is shocking” Jay grumbled.

“Well yeah, you're not gay” Mal said.

“Really? Cuz my dick would say otherwise” Carlos said, getting tired of the conversation. Mal felt her jaw drop and glace at Evie proved hers had too.

“I don't think I want to know what your dick is saying” Ben said hiding a laugh as he sat by Mal.

“Jay and Carlos are going out!” Mal said sounding very much like Evie.

“Really, congratulations guys” Ben smiled at the two boys.

“Seriously, that's it?” Mal said, still trying to process the whole thing.

“Have you seen them together, they were practically dating anyway” Ben rolled his eyes, sometimes Mal missed things that were right under her nose.

 

By the end of the day Carlos had answered the same two questions at least one hundred times.

“ _Is that Jay's Jacket?”_

“ _Are you guys dating now?”_

He was ready to scream, when he walked into their room he yanked the jacket off like it had personally offended him.

“Dude, easy with the jacket” Jay whined when Carlos threw it at the floor.

“Fuck the jacket, I'll stick with my clothes, I never knew Auradon payed so much attention to who owned what. No one on the Isle noticed if I wore your stuff, here it's like twenty questions!” Carlos whine and flopped on the couch.

“What could the possibly ask aside from if we're dating.” Jay wondered.

“If it's your jacket” Carlos said. Jay laughed.

“It has my fucking name on it, of course it's mine, just like you are.” Jay said sitting next to Carlos on the couch.

 


End file.
